Interactive computer programs, such as simulators or, more particularly, flight simulators, typically involve complex display systems meant to emulate a real environment. For the same purpose, an infrastructure that comprises instruments from the real environment or instruments emulating instruments from the real environment is also typically provided. Reference is now made to the drawings in which FIG. 1 shows an example of such an infrastructure in accordance with the prior art. A flight simulator 1000 is depicted that comprises a cockpit 1100 equipped with seats 1110, an instrument module 1120 and window openings 1130 identical to seats, instruments and window openings found in a real plane. In one configuration, a display system is provided at least three feet (90 centimeters) outside of the cockpit 1100 and is visible for the seated users through the windows openings 1130.
To maintain the required level of realism, the number of users of the flight simulator 1000 in normal operation is limited to its number of seats. The present invention provides a solution that alleviates this limitation.